terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Class Ships
The new model ship in the Sizzz-Shling fleet. History To prepare for the coming war, the Sizzz-Shling used almost all of their best technology to create a moon class ship, in the image of a volcanic moon. They next built a hidden ocean moon and a barren moon, which were soon joined by others. Some are stationed around other empires, while the majority orbit the Sizzz-Shling planets. A few were made solely in the HACC Universe. The Sizzz-Shling soon built a fleet of MCS in the HACC Universe, stationed in Weesika-Wilum's system. This fleet not only had the features of older models, but it also had Space Bubble technology, thanks to the Olupun. This fleet is led by WWMCS, and has a multitude of ships. Features These crafts are designed to resemble moons, are are spherical in shape. Each moon ship has twenty extendable tentacles for studying asteroids, and antimatter missiles for attacks. They are also equipped with powerful lasers, along with a large war party in stasis. They have a small active crew, and a small forest to allow easy colonization. , in case of a prey shortage. The whole ship is protected by a gravity shield, to repeal enemy weapons. Inside the ship smaller comet class ships are stored, which are used as starfighters. The moon ships had originally three transportation techniques, with different advantages. The first are their solar shell, which feed on sunlight for fuel. This power source is reliable, especially thanks to the infinite light sources attached to the outside and inside of the ship. The second is an antimatter drive, which uses a focused explosion to rocket a ship across space. This is very effective, but stops working when all the antimatter is used. The last is the wormhole generator, invented by the Flora Union. This is used to warp the ship across the galaxy, and runs on solar power. The remaining ships also have space bubble traveled, as a FTL transportation tactic. Many of the HACC ships contain scientific labs, for studying alien life, gene slicing, curing diseases, and readying biogenic warfare. Sythesized food is the main source of diet, althoughts hunts will occur to keep thecrew in shape. Most of the creatures and plants aboard are studied, and used as food on new colonies. Models A few MCS have been important in more ways than a usual ship. These MCS are given nicknames by the Sizzz-Shling, to honor them. *Hidden Ocean Moon Class Ship(HOMCS)-This is perhaps the most import ship ever to exist in the LATG universe, or the HACC universe. Originally stationed over the Olupun homeworld, it was sent to N-Wilum before the universes collided. At this time it already had an odd crew, aside from the Sizzz-Shling there were Olupun, Pooh-Olo, Mikilo, and Sil. As they left N-Wilum they carried the genetics of the Ohe'Powh, along with some living Swamp-Apes and Huoner. They were soon warped to the alternate Arin, where they survived a Grox attack. They left Sil to educate the Ploners, and went to Pooh-Olo space. There they made first contact with the parallel Pooh-Olo, and began to share their knowledge. They left for the LATG universe after the Pooh-Olo home system fell. The ship's crew were destroyed by the weapon, though Huoner survived. Huoner went on to gather all the Ploners of the LATG universe, and readied to leave with Oloner's moon in tow. *Lava Moon Class Ship(LMSC)-Originally stationed over the Olupun Homeworld, it was warped to an alternate Uniper, along with a Traver satellite. After a time it left the Travers, and defended an alternate Weesika-Wilum from the Grox. They settled into orbit, and launched a small settlement onto the icy world. *Barren Moon Class Ship(BMSC)-A ship purpously sent into the alternate universe, this MSC was sent to the Mikilo homeworld, where they encountered the LATG Null and Void. It is now a part of MOSSA. *Weesika-Wilum Moon Class Ship(WWMCS)-A Moon Class Ship made in the HACC universe, it is used to protect Weesika-Wilum. Its biosphere is made of Weesika life, and along with many other ships acts to defend the cloacked system from the Grox at all costs. After the fall of the Grox, this became the flagship of the MOSSA military, and was the first to receive a portable cloak and Space Bubble drive. Aside from its military forces, it has an extensive scientific lab. *Europa Moon Class Ship(EUMCS)-As the main Sizz-Shling empire began making a new weapon, the Rho built a new MCS, to lead a fleet of nations across the gap to another universe, in case something goes wrong with the weapon. This ship has several new advanced systems, and is larger than the average ship. It also has a larger crew in stasis, several fighters, and gene banks. This ship is currently flying to another galaxy. Category:Sizzz-Shling Category:Spaceships Category:Satellites Category:Life After the Grox